The Tale Of Three Brothers
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: As Jack, the "Uncle" of the family, is sick and laying down in bed, Kaoru and Hikaru remember the good times they had with him. And they have a startling surprise for their brotherly-figure comrade... One-Shot; T for Triangles; I OWN NOTHING!


Tale Of Three Brothers:  
>I OWN NADA<br>ALSO: JACK'S NAME USED TO BE "KYO", BUT BECAUSE OF SOME CONFUSION I FINALLY STOPPED BEING LAZY AND USED CONTROL+H ON WORD AND USED "JACK" INSTEAD. SORRY ABOUT THE PAST CONFUSION. :3

"Can…can we…" Hikaru began awkwardly

"See him?" Kaoru finished

"Of course, please, come in."

The man they had recognized to be Shiro, Jack's [perverted] guardian/uncle, led them towards Jack's room.

"I'll leave you three alone." Shiro gave a small bow and a sad smile; he closed the door behind him, hesitating on whether or not to leave before going back to his tea and newspaper

"_Hiya! I'm Tamaki! You're Jack-kun am I right?"_

"…_Oh god, you're another idiot aren't you?"_

"_Haha! Of course not! I'm Tamaki! And I want you to join my club!"_

That was how we first Jack… All thanks to Tamaki I suppose.

Jack wasn't rich, they had a long lineage though which was why the school accepted him, but in fact, his family was bankrupt. So his family sold him off for adoption and his uncle, who had cut off all ties with his family before, adopted him incognito. It wasn't until recent that Jack found out that the family that put him up for adoption…

Had in fact adopted him.

This infuriated Jack. For a while he refused everything; his education, Shiro, food, hygiene, and even the Host Club. Kyoya suggested this was his way of dealing with it and to let his "get over this childish hissy fit". But Tamaki refused though and came up with yet another insane operation called "Operation: Get The Old Jack Back!" It failed utterly, offering him all these things we thought he liked because we liked it. Haruhi was the one who sucecced, telling him "Who cares if you were adopted? That doesn't change who you are does it?" And when she tried to offer him some fancy tuna, he burst out laughing. And while walking back to the Host Club, he fell onto the ground, his body turning against him for the lack of food. That had been about a year ago and he had gotten better after eating and taking things easy until his body got better, so that wasn't why we were here.

"_And you!"_

"_Eh?" Jack fell onto the floor, honestly afraid of this "lady manager"_

"_You think that bad boy attitude is enough to get girls falling over you?"_

"_Actually I've been trying to get them to get away from me…" Jack side-muttered to himself_

"_Shut up! You are now the baby thug's loyal servant; the disobedient-mama's-boy-gangster!"_

"_What the f*ck? You have got to be kidding me!"_

-THE FINAL PRODUCTION OF MOVIE-

"_You can't run away forever." Honey said, his face strict and harsh_

_Haruhi fell onto his knees, playing his role as the scholar student continuously harassed by bullies. _

"_I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me." Honey's eyes went into a glare_

"_Don't do it Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now, whenever you hurt others; you're really just hurting yourself." Mori said, only his gaze looking towards Honey_

"_I didn't ASK you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again? Jack!"_

_Jack took a step forward, wearing his usual disrespect for the school uniform, which Renge decided fit his new character perfectly with the simple addition of a cross necklace with a single red, yellow, green bead on each side of the leather strap to "illustrate that he supports his mother's religion"; his purple jacket tied around his waist despite the hard rain falling on his skin, the white shirt's first few buttons unbuttoned to reveal a black tee with the sleeves covering up parts of his hands, red/white sneakers instead of black dress shoes, and his jeans slightly dirty._

_Jack smirked, his banes covering his copper-red eyes; he lifted his head, his evil smirk coming in handy for once, "Of course."_

_His fists tightened as he took another step, harshly grabbing Haruhi's collar, his fist raised to hit as Haruhi winced._

"_Jack. Do you really want to do this?"_

_Jack froze._

"_Do you want your mother to cry again because you got into another fight?" _

_Jack's fist began to lower and his grip loosened. _

"_What about your father? You'll never be able to succeed him if you keep downgrading yourself like this."_

_Jack's fist tighter again and his face turned red with anger, "SHUT IT MORI! I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!"_

_And to prove his point he punched Haruhi-_

_{NOTE: Stunt double…}_

_-causing him to skid against the muddy ground._

"_You know, it really p*sses me off when people don't know their place." Honey smirked, "Good job Jack."_

_Jack glared at Mori once Honey left, "You EVER talk about my father again," he pointed to Haruchi, still cowering on the floor, "And that'll be YOU in his place."_

_He harshly brushed against Mori as he followed Honey; Mori sighed and followed his two comrades…_

_-_BACK AT THE HOST CLUB-

"_Jack as a misunderstood bad boy~ AW IT WAS SO COOL!"_

_Jack turned bright red, "Ah, SHUT UP WILL YA'? GAH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"_

Kaoru chuckled softly at the memory as he and Hikaru kneeled down besides Jack's bed.

Hikaru looked at Jack sadly; he could remember what he did the day he and Kaoru played The-Feuding-Brothers act…

"_I don't get you two…"_

"_Huh?" Hikaru looked up, him being the one with pink hair_

"_One moment you two are playing a game to find out if anyone can tell the two of you apart, and when someone does and tells you how they did it… You two just flip out."_

"_Humph. You just don't understand how it is to look in the mirror and see HIS face."_

"_No, I guess I don't, just like how you and Kaoru didn't understand how I felt when I found out that I was adopted **twice**. But I don't really see what's so difficult though, even without the pink VS blue hair I could always tell which one of you were Hikaru. You two look the same but you aren't THE same, got it?"_

"_What~?"_

_Jack sighed, looking out the window, "When you two are apart you act differently right? You do offense, making snide remarks at things that used to never bother you, and Kaoru does defense, he opens up more, but it's almost like an I-Give-Up act. And if you two WERE the same, you both would've dyed your hair the same color, see you're both individuals, but you can also be individuals TOGETHER you moron."_

_He gave Hikaru a small noogie, him being in 3rd Year with Honey and Mori he was considerably taller, "So go make up before I smack you upside the head, I don't care how, I don't care when," He bent down to Hikaru's level, "Just make UP already you idiot!"_

_And with that, he just walked out the door, leaving Hikaru alone to let that thought sink in, even if they were just putting on act…_

"…Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his twin

"Do you think… Jack will get better?"

Kaoru turned back to their comrade, silent.

Jack had come down with a cold recently and his body wasn't in the best medical position for it. Out of nowhere he had fallen down, on his way to the Host Club with Mori and Honey-senpai. His face was red and he was having trouble breathing. They took him to a hospital and the doctor's eyes had widened when he saw the results of all the tests they had taken.

"_When was this boy's last check-up?"_

_They all looked at Shiro who had a sweat drop down his face, "Uh… did I ever tell you kids that my family never liked me because I was so… different? Well, uh…, one of them was that I uh… don't really believe in medical doctors, only shamans, so…yeah!" _

_This had caused everyone to be in shock before flipping out on Shiro. When the doctor grabbed everyone's attention back he told us his medical illnesses…_

Kaoru sighed as he recited what the doctor had said next, "Brain tumor, near his speech and physical actions sections of his brain, we can remove it, but the surgery will be difficult."

_The brain tumor had caused Jack's hands to occasionally shake without his control, Tamaki, who had known him the longest, admitted he had seen it before, but Jack had snapped back before he could say anything, "I am NOT nervous about that test!", which caused Tamaki to believe that he was lying then Tamaki cried, giving the unconscious Jack a hug while he cried loudly, "FORGIVE ME JACK! FORGIVE ME BROTHER! I DIDN'T KNOW!"_

That had become Jack's place in the family, the annoyed bad boy uncle, and unsurprisingly he was the uncle on "Daddy's" side. Although this greatly annoyed him, it made Tamaki happy to have a "brother" since the 2nd year was an only child.

_Shiro had chuckled and said that the shaman he had taken Jack to see for that said that it was a demon inside him that caused his hands to shake whenever his body was most vulnerable; when he was nervous._

"Obviously, his cold, and he is also positive in asthma, which when his body was under too much stress when he was sick, could cause something like this to happen…" Hikaru finished

_Honey claimed they had an endurance test before they left and Mori nodded conforming it. The doctor said that would most definitely be enough stress on his body._

Now, because of it, Jack might die. Since the doctor said they couldn't really do anything in the hospital to help, he might feel better at home.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled weakly as they thought what Jack would do if he woke up and was still in the hospital.

"_WHAT THE F*CK? WHERE THE H*LL AM I DAMN IT?"_

Kaoru looked at Jack, his hair was still neon orange, but his copper-red eyes were closed tight. His face was red and sweating, and he would occasionally shake, and his hands had began shaking from his brain tumor. He normally would be tossing and turning, as Kaoru and Hikaru had found out when they had gone to the beach together and he had fallen asleep. Because of Jack's unmoving and pained expression, neither twin knew if he was awake and too weak to move or really really sick. Neither sounded good right now.

"Hikaru," Kaoru began, not taking his eyes off of Jack, "are you kind of glad this happened? Thanks to that doctor, we found Jack's birth certificate and found out who his family was..."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, "Kinda', yeah."

Kaoru nodded, "Me too…"

The birth certificate had claimed something that Kaoru and Hikaru could only stare at, Jack's full name was…

Jack's eyes slightly opened, revealing the tinyest familiar eye color, "Kaoru? Hikaru?" He tried to sit up, "Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

Jack Andrew Michael **Hitachiin**.

Kaoru's lip quivered as he said, "Hey big bro, how are you feeling?"


End file.
